Petites vignettes d'un South Park adolescent
by Shireisu
Summary: Recueil de courts textes illustrant mes idées sur un South Park d'ados. Sans forcement de logique d'un texte à l'autre.
1. Moop ?

**Je m'essaye seulement à l'exercice; constituer de courts textes ayant plus ou moins des liens entre eux. Donc il est fort probable que l'enchaînement ne se fasse pas logiquement (je n'assure même pas logique de la conjugaison ou du point de vue d'une "vignette à l'autre), ceci dit cela reste dans mon expression personnel de ce que pourrait être un monde de South Park adolescent (beaucoup plus réaliste, et sans doute beaucoup moins délirant). Il est possible que vous restiez sur votre fin pour certaine "vignette", je m'en excuse d'avance.**

**Je sais pas si je vais faire beaucoup de poste, tout dépend de l'inspiration.**

**Ceci dit, j'espère pour vous une agréable lecture, et navré pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

* * *

**Moop?**

Cet été là avait une drôle de forme… quelque chose qui allait en quinconce (1) . Il faisait chaud, comme chaque été. Le soleil jetait ses rayons, évaporant toute trace blanche mazoutant le ciel, comme chaque été. L'après-midi portait sur son peuple de nomade un poids anesthésiant, laissant les sens à gamberger dans des activités lascives, comme chaque été.

La sueur perlait sur la peau la rendant poisseuse comme un marécage rêche et huileux. C'était d'un inconfort ! J'étais là devant l'écran de télévision, une manette pareille à une savonnette entre mes mains, assis sur un canapé qui imprimait clairement mon jeans dans les formes de mon corps. Je jetai un œil sur le côté : la baie vitré était largement ouverte pour filtré les quelque courant de l'air qu'offrait le climat. Posé à même le sol, l'un à côté de l'autre, Kyle et Stan étaient imprégnés dans leurs activités de prédilection. Le premier avait les yeux rivés sur un gros bouquin littéraire, l'autre avait ses oreilles mariées à un casque audio diffusant des mélodies languissante et hypnotique. Le silence régnait, seul les détonations du jeu vidéo et le bourdonnement radiophonique du casque persistaient à rompre ce royaume muet.

Je m'acharnais sur ma manette, mes doigts goure de sueur glissaient sur les boutons et le joystick. Soudain, une explosion perturba l'image télévisé, puis un écran sanglant afficha avec des lettres à l'arraché les deux mots que je détestais tant : Game Over.

- Putain ! Ils m'ont tué !

- Bande d'enfoiré !

La réponse était venue d'elle-même à la bouche de Kyle, qui n'avait même pas porté attention à ma frustration de gamer. Rageusement, j'éteignis la console, me levai pour m'étirer de tout mon long, pareil à un chat fort élancé. J'haussai de nouveau la voix.

- Stan !

J'attendis debout, les bras tirés, pendant une dizaine de seconde avant de réitérer mon appel. Cette fois ça s'activa un peu chez mes deux amis. Kyle porta une main au casque pour extraire le corbeau de son coma musical, il lui murmura quelque mot et enfin Stan daigna à passé sa tête dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ken' ?

- Je peux t'emprunter ta douche ?

- Hm… Fait comme chez toi.

Sans autre fioriture il s'immergea de nouveau dans son bain musical et moi je me dirigeai fermement vers la salle d'eau. Même si l'effet ne durerai pas longtemps, une douche fraiche aura au moins la vertu de calmer mes vapeurs.

Une dizaine de minute de pur bonheur ! Je me rhabillai seulement de mon caleçon orange, et posa négligemment une petite serviette gris bleu sur ma tête, manière à épongé mes cheveux dégoulinant. Le plaisir fut infini quand je senti, une fois sorti de la salle de bain et retournai vers le salon, un brin d'air traversait la pièce et caressait ma peau encore humide. A l'extérieure Stan avait saisit la tête de Kyle pour rapprocher son oreille des orifices détonnant de son casque.

- Ecoute moi ça Kyle ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose dans le genre…

- Hm… C'est rythmé et mélancolique à la fois, se pourrait être intéressant...

- On devrait partir sur ça pour reformer Moop en plus de notre duo ?

Moop ? Ce mot résonnait à mes oreilles comme un de mes nombreux souvenirs hauts en délire. C'était le quartet qu'on avait fondé tout jeune avec Stan, Kyle et Eric. Finalement c'était tombé à l'eau suite au départ d'Eric et à la prise de conscience candide qu'on eut du monde de la musique. Même si, chacun de notre côté, continuions à rêver en rythme et en note. Discrètement je m'avançai à la porte fenêtre, derrière mes camarades je fléchis les jambes pour me mettre à leur niveau et les interrogeai de ma présence :

- Moop ?

- Ouais tu te souviens ? Ecoute ça tu pourrais remplacer Eric au chant au moins tu ne fais pas de la merde ! S'exclama Stan.

- Au chant ? de nous deux c'est toi le chanteur.

- Bah je chanterai mais faudrait que tu face les flow !

- Tu veux un nouveau Moop hybride ? Faudrait trouver un batteur ou un machiniste.

- T'as qu'à demander à Token…

- Vive la colab' Abyss/Mysterion Carnival (2) !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Je lui en parlerai.

* * *

_(1) quinconce : j'ai choisi ce mot par pure caprice, en soi ça veut pas dire grand chose, juste quelque chose qui avait une forme bizarre comparé aux habitude._

_(2) Abyss/ Mysterion Carnival : peut être quelque chose à explicité ici; dans l'idée que j'ai Abyss est le duo acoustique que forme Stan (guitare/chant) et Kyle (guitare), et Mysterion Carnival le crew hip-hop de Kenny, avec ce dernier au rap, accompagné de Craig lui aussi au micro, et de Token aux machines._


	2. Mysterion Carnival

**Myterion Carnival**

J'lève la tête de mon promontoire d'ordure, grande benne de tôle, le ciel décline, jauni comme du vieux papier à lettre. J'ai l'impression d'être une de ces ratures d'ombre dans ce gouffre adjacent à la grand-rue. Je porte mes doigts à la bouche, tire longuement sur une cigarette et recrache la fumée, qui monte alors, blanchi l'ombre de sa trace odorante. Finalement je baisse les yeux de mon puits de jour, me recentrant parmi les poubelles. Je balance mes pieds, allant se confronter à la tôle, un à un, faisant retentir son orchestre dépareillé. Un marteau jeté dans un marasme de cymbale ébréché. Je porte à la bouche ma bouteille de bière déjà à moitié vide le liquide circule dans la pente du verre jusqu'à la continuité du goulot et de la gorge. Ma paume d'Adam bat comme un cœur à chaque rasade. Non loin, Craig, les fesses à peine posés sur le rebord de la benne, imite trait pour trait ma gestuel. Cigarette, Alcool, le plaisir à un goût amer chez nous.

Plaisir d'une fin d'après-midi.

Tapis dans l'ombre, les rares passants nous regarde d'un œil prudent alors que nous leurs répondons d'un large sourire azimuté. La cam que mon camarade avait ramené pour pimenter nos clopes avait bonne qualité.

Des pas retentirent sur le bitume, une démarche assuré. Je redressai mon visage qui fixait mes chaussures jusque là, se dessina le visage de Token, il venait se joindre à nous. Ses cheveux tressés à l'africaine partaient en arrière et lui donnait une allure de caïd dans ses larges vêtements. Sans un mot il me prit le pétard des mains et le passa à sa bouche dans une lente inspiration. Je voyais le papier s'embrasé peu à peu, étincelles rougissantes qui laisse son traîneau de cendre. Il plongea ses yeux d'un noir profond dans mes lagons troubles…

- C'est à nous dans 20 minutes, faudrait y aller.

* * *

L'entrepôt désaffecté ressemblait à l'intérieur d'une benne à ordure... Un groupe électrogène mugissait bassement à l'autre bout de la salle, alimentant et la régi improvisé et le promontoire de madrier. Le public était déjà excité lorsqu'ils nous virent débarqué. Token installait avec quelque roadies toutes ses machines, Craig et moi testions nos micros.

- 1, 2, Mysteri o mike !

- Hey CG ponk ! Ouais le son est bon !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Token de temps en temps, il fini par me montré le poing nous indiquant qu'il était open. Le spectacle allait commencer !

- O.K. Salut à tous Denver ! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la réplique : Le Mysterion Carnival est dans la place ! O.K. Bon perso' je suis de bonne humeur ce soir alors on va commencer sympa. C'EST PARTI DJ TOK BALANCE LES BEATS !

Sous une joyeuse hué d'initié le rythme se dégagea frénétiquement des enceintes, les basses faisant vibrait le corps, percussion tribal et timbale lancinante. Carré et implacable s'installe posément la trame sonore, électrique, étincelante, une ambiance de forêt sinistre. et c'était parti. La foule se déhanche déjà. Craig et moi dodelinions la tête sur le tempo que Token nous imposait. Se fut mon camarade qui lança le premier couplet :

_« J'entre dans les sous bois, l'état ivre pèse sur moi ;_  
_Un genre de somnambule qui n'a plus de chez soi._  
_Ballade en solitaire parmi joncs et jalons sous la voûte funéraire d'un automne littéraires._  
_Les tapis sous mes pas sont des cloches mortuaires._  
_Aller aux contes de fée quand la fée suce Pierre ; _  
_Vous verrez des nuits froides, brassé par le vent, de timides ouragans qui vont bercer l'enfant,_  
_Comme le loup et la Rouge qui s'embrasse tendrement, les écarts et les vices qui peuple les abysses_  
_De ces fonds littéraire où aucun pied 'touche terre._  
_Et les histoires continues, leurs messages dans l'ombre, font briller les étoiles dans les yeux des naïfs. _  
_L'homme en anorak à déjà volé l'enfant. _  
_Cet esprit Goldorak voulant battre les méchants. »_

Puis Craig me fait un clin d'œil, discret, free style, préparé dans ses grandes lignes. Alors je prépare ma voix, mon flow et mes rimes, le la est posé, je m'lance à la prochaine tourne :

_« Fut cueilli comme un rien à l'arrière de sa lune, la rose du Petit Prince tant soigné, en beauté._  
_Elle a laissé ses aiguilles un temps s'estomper, elle a voulu donner et c'est laissé friper. _  
_Et ces histoire ne s'arrête pas là, il y a bien longtemps qu'elles ont germé en moi,_  
_Une vulgaire translation des soleils et merveille, jusqu'au fond ténébreux ou sommeil l'enfer._  
_Le diable n'est pas loin, il attend patiemment le réveil d'Inconscient._  
_L'instant des bacchanales à l'égide du dieu Pan, la découverte de l'amant à l'érige du sang._  
_Oui les hormones comme qualité première, ont le don d'offrir une vision, une vision plus clair :_  
_Le monde adulte n'est pas si tendre que ça, il en va d'une rationalité d'en bas._  
_J'avance dans le noir._  
_Silhouettes à cauchemar, en ces arbres lubriques qui agite sur leurs bars toutes ces idées phallique loin des jeunes Babar._  
_Le langage cache aussi son côté malsain, il n'est pas moins humain que tien ou mien._  
_Il a même servit à définir notre race ;_  
_La race des contes de fée, des contes armés aux fins qui les dépassent._  
_Voyez à quel point les mots nous sont néfaste, ils ont le don de cacher un champ bien plus vaste._  
_Là où la raison se perd, c'est quand l'aède commence._  
_Une recherche formulaire pour y cacher l'amphore_  
_Où les métaphores changent et décuplent leurs sens_  
_Pour donner à l'aurore une dorure de mort. »_

Token pose une ambiance plus saccadé, et je me vois suivre la ligne rythmique comme si des blancs venait troublé les liés de mes phrases. Robot rouillé, désarçonné, hachant ses mots, claquant l'accentuation:

_« Et les histoires continues, ne s'arrête pas là, _  
_Elles ont prient le temps de poursuivre mes pas._  
_Comme le bruissement entonné pour moi _  
_L'inspiration sonore pour y poser mon la._  
_La muse des forets aux vers plein d'éclats_  
_A laisser bien des graines au creux de mes doigts_  
_Avant de les faires pousser au fond de ma voix,_  
_Ce monde organique qui résume ma foi. »_

Sans temps mort Craig prend la relève. Je le soutiens par quelque appui de phrase dans le fond sonore pour le couplet final:

_« J'ai construit un grand jardin dans les plies de ma tête, laboratoire botanique que je chante à tue-tête_  
_Pendant que la nuit s'étale au dessus d'mon être, les étoiles voilées par les branches des hêtres. _  
_Je vois les bois bouger comme la vie et les Ents, un genre de conte de fée aux vapeurs d'absinthe :_  
_Vous y verrez des nuits froides, brassé par le vent, de timides ouragans qui vont bercer l'enfant,_  
_Comme le loup et la Rouge qui s'embrasse tendrement, les écarts et les vices qui peuple les abysses_  
_De ces fonds littéraire où aucun pied 'touche terre. »_

Token délire encore un temps. Avec des samples torturés, magouillés, renversés, dépouillés. Quelque scratch ajusté aux endroit clé. Et ça se termine.

Ovation.


	3. Doppelgänger

**Doppelgänger **(1)

L'herbe, aussi sèche qu'un fétu de paille, stridule sous mes pas, un orchestre de cigale figé ayant revêtu le manteau des caméléons pour s'évanouir dans les fourrages. Ma main effleure de sa paume le vieux bois d'une barrière épuisée. Dans le ciel jaune couvert de nuage diffue croissent d'innombrable corneille, elles viennent se poser sur les poteaux de bois au courant de mon passage.

Ombres du soleil.

Mon regard se perd dans l'effondrement du champ, vaste terrain vague dont la pente douce n'est perturbée que par des proéminences rocheuses et sculpté. Je m'assois sur une d'entre elle et admire l'édifice de l'horizon. Le soleil se couche sur les remparts du cimetière, les grandes croix et les mausolées se dressant tel des ombres noires dans le chamarré du ciel chavirant. Je tire une clope de ma veste orange, dégage ma tête blonde de sa capuche, les yeux clos je profite du souffle froid qui plane.

Le temps passe sans que je puisse le saisir, j'en étais à une énième cigarette les mégots de ses consœurs s'enfoncent telles des arbres calcinés dans la pierre funéraire, leurs racines de cendre s'y éparpillant en une œuvre pointilliste emportée par le vent. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que l'air d'un cimetière était aussi vivifiant. Devant moi se joue un contraste captivant l'été d'une canicule et la froide tristesse de la mort. En contrebas une silhouette attire mon attention, un jeune homme bordé de noir se tient nonchalamment accroupi devant une dalle mortuaire. J'écrase de nouveau la nicotine sur la pierre.

Le garçon corbeaux ne me remarque pas l'approcher, plus j'avance, plus j'en distingue ces traits sévère, blafard mais d'une beauté étonnement diabolique… et son regard ! perturbant de brillance, une flamme dans un monde d'obscurité. Lorsque vint le bruit de mes pas à ses oreilles il releva la tête, un sourcil levé, m'observant d'un air surpris. D'un naturel décontracté je lui souris et engage la conversation :

- Hey ! C'est rare de voir d'autre croquemort que moi dans ce coin pommé ! Comment tu t'appel ?

- Damien.

- Enchanté Damien, moi c'est Kenneth, Kenneth McCormick.

- McCormick ?...

De nouveau la surprise fleurit sur son visage, mon nom sembla le perturber, ses yeux passent de moi à la stèle devant laquelle je me tiens. Cet étrange manège pique ma curiosité, je jette un œil sur la pierre. Dessus je pus lire un nom qui me fit frissonner… Kenneth McCormick. L'ironie macabre me laisse muet une minute, le temps de reprendre une contenance, je me gratte la tête d'une gêne glock.

- Ha, ouais… Voilà la rencontre d'un homonyme assez… funèbre.

- C'est l'cas d'le dire…

- Tu m'as pris pour un fantôme ?

- Franchement, j'aurais bien aimé, se serai une preuve que mes espoirs ne sont pas vains…

- Tes espoirs ?

La réponse ne vint pas. Damien avait retourné son regard sur la pierre qui lui faisait face. Je m'approche alors, me tient juste derrière lui. Le mémorial blanc capte les derniers rayons du soleil qui finissait de se coucher en deçà de l'horizon. C'est un bel ouvrage, les lettres qui le saillent sont finement incrustées dans de nobles majuscules. Philipe Pirup, c'est se que je pus lire du nom du défunt. Il devait être encore jeune quand il mourut, la date de naissance et de mort m'indiquait le drame.

* * *

_(1) Doppelgänger: c'est un mot allemand définissant un double de nous même, un sosi (normalement maléfique) que tout le monde possède. Ici, j'ai utilisé ce mot comme un synonyme d'homonyme tout en ajoutant le contraste entre le monde des morts et celui de la vie._


	4. Odyssey, kandy suits

**Odyssey (kandy suits)**

La salle resplendissait de noirceur. Le sombre était de prescription dans cette boite de nuit illégal. Vieux manoir abandonné à la végétation et aux rides du temps il avait finalement été squatté par un groupe de jeune; ces derniers lui avait donné une seconde jeunesse en l'aménageant de façon à organisé des soirées et accueillir la jeunesse souterraine (1) du coin. Invisible de l'extérieure avec sa façade délabrée, le lieu n'en était que plus surprenant une fois en ses murs. Un carrelage en échiquier resplendissant, des murs repeints laissant de-ci de-là des plantes grimpantes suspendre leurs clairières. Un balcon intérieur, au premier étage, encadrait la grande salle, sur le plus large était installé tout le matos qui accompagnait les DJs dans leurs sets. De nombreux spots, têtes gyroscopiques, stroboscope étaient installés partout dans la salle, ainsi que des caissons de basse et autre enceinte. Tout le nécessaire pour des soirées réussit. Et pendant que la nuit battait son plein dans le ciel, dans le manoir l'humeur était à l'éveil.

Eloge de l'état d'ivresse du corps, des sens et de l'esprit, tout ce peuple de noctambule entre les rayons aux lumières fardées et les zones d'ombre ténu bougeaient pareil à des danseurs d'un culte aborigène, rite occulte des liquides et des vapeurs illégales. La salle resplendissait de noirceur, la plupart des lumières étaient braqués sur le grand balcon et le plafond; au rez-de-chaussée, l'impression n'en était alors que plus impressionnante : marrée d'ombre, mains levés du néant, lasers aux hasards qui enflammaient le soul des regards. Ce marasme obscur, piétinant, se mouvant comme un poulpe aux innombrables membres brillait ! Tous les danseurs dans le noir ambiant avait vêtu leurs habits de lumière: partout des strass, des paillettes, des lacets, ceintures, écharpes, des pochoirs et autres bijoux le tout phosphorescent en hommage à l'arc en ciel. La couleur avait prit le noir comme toile de fond.

Dans cette enfer d'arlequin je me démené comme un beau diable sur la piste, plus excentrique que tout le monde, mes bonbons luminescent tintinnabulé sur mon corps. Apprêté de tant d'objet de fanfare que chaque membre de mon anatomie était représenté, ne rendant ma danse que plus visible. Ce soir j'avais rendu mon micro, mes textes et mes ambiances obscurs, et les avaient troqués pour cette accoutrement et l'expression mon être de Mercure (2), et cela sous les lourdes basses et les sonorités électroniques de la Dub-Step. Je n'étais plus la « star » dominante sur les planches, mais ce spectateur actif qui construisait une mise en abime de l'art. Ce que mes oreilles entendaient, mon esprit le traduisaient en mouvement d'acrobates urbain. Le syncrétisme de la musique et de la danse.

Prestement j'avais délimité mon cercle vital, mon orbite stellaire, personne n'osait empiéter sur mon terrain, mes frontière j'étais le seul roi à bord. Clown démembré aux cheveux blond, les effluves transpirants, j'imposais mon style dans la tempête humaine, enchainant clés de bras et clés de jambe sans faire attention aux mouvements de la mer déchainée. Soudain mon dos se colla à un autre, éperon rocheux sur ma traversée, naufrage ? Je sortis mes yeux de ma transe, grand ouvert ils rencontrèrent les orbes frais de mon ice-berg bipède. Stan me fixait avec le sourire, tout aussi exubérant que moi il avait le charme dans la peau.

_« Ô Circée, Ô sirènes des îlots d'ossement ! Quels sortilèges invoquerez-vous pour me faire chavirer ! Vous avez vêtu Venus au masculin! Nymphe ou déesse aux humeurs lunatiques de l'océan ! Vous voulez voir mon navire ployer sous les flots devant vos arabesques masculines ! Ô Poseidon de jeunesse ! M'offres-tu cette chevauchée marine qui entrave tes yeux ? » (3)_

Je souris de toute mes dents à Stan, me mouvant dans ses propres mouvement, jouant collé-serré avec lui, comme un couple tantrique (4) grisé des marrées d'alcool. Notre rencontre a volé l'ambigüité des mers: bestiale et sensuelle, violente et tranquille. Mes mains chavirent sur ce corps d'algue, glisse dans son écume, et mes lèvres comme deux albatros dans un ouragan, échouent dans les courbes de sa nuque luisante. Fusion de l'eau et du ciel, là où les nuages noirs et l'éruption des vagues se confondent. Nos bassins se collent, deux navires qui tanguent d'un même mouvement. Tous les phares imprégnés à nos corps respectif semblent nous guider vers d'inconnues destinations, nous suivons juste la lumière de nos attouchements, tendres ou brutaux. Et dans l'obscurité ambiante, les récifs sont partout mais pareil à la magie d'un Moïse moderne (5), ces derniers s'écartent, nous cédant toute la place pour l'enchevêtrement de nos membres dansant. A nouveau je me plonge dans les mirettes placides, comme deux lagons profonds, et je me noie en eux gesticulant comme un damné pour y capter toute sa lumière, pour attraper le Bifröst (6) de ma main et sauver ma peau. A cette instant, immerger des eaux éthylique, Stan est mon air. Je n'ai d'autre choix que d'épouser ses lèvres, de lui voler son air afin de continuer à vivre, encore. Alors je les plaque, comme un noyé à son masque d'oxygène…

_« Tu veux me sauver Stan ? Alors embrasse-moi putain ! Embrasse-moi comme si je crevais ! »_

La salle resplendit de noirceur, c'est toute la versatilité de la vie qui boit en son sein…

* * *

_(1) jeunesse souteraine: l'underground, un 'monde' appart._

_(2) Mercure: reference au Dieu Mercure (ou Hermes) et sa célérité, ici traduisant se besoin de liberté et de vie._

_(3) Enchevêtrement de reference aux deïtés marines (nymphe, Venus, Poseidon) greques ou romaine et à l'Odyssée d'Ulysse (Circée, Sirènes)._

_(4) tantrique: les rites tantriques hindouïste, le tantra désigne "l'indivisible originel", l'union des sexes._

_(5) Moïse qui selon la légende permis au peuple juif de fuire l'armée egyptienne en scindant en deux la mer Rouge._

_(6) Bifröst: l'arc en ciel dans la mythologie nordique qui fait le pont entre le monde des dieux et celui des hommes._


	5. Boulevard of broken roots

**Boulevard of broken roots**

Il fait froid.

Au loin les montagnes déposent leurs ombres glacées sur le sol laiteux. Malgré la basse température, le soleil, dans sa chute libre, est radieux illuminant le ciel bleu clair dénué de tout nuage ses rayons viennent se percuter au tapis d'hiver et résonner brillamment comme la nue du paradis.

L'asphalte est parcouru d'engelure, à chacun de mes pas je manque de chuter. Moi, habituellement si décontracté dans ma démarche, je me fais gauche et instable. L'hiver est particulièrement rude cette année, il recouvre South Park comme une couverture de glace. De retour pour les vacances de Noël dans mon village natal, je ne manque pas de marauder dans les quartiers de mon enfance.

En cette fin d'après midi claironnante je suis seul. J'ai déserté la maison de Stan feintant une envie de prendre l'air, _« C'est bon pour la peau. »_ que j'ai dis à mes camarades en plaisantant. Tous ont ris sous cape face à cette remarque pendant que je passais la porte. Me voilà bien éloigné, je marche sans vraiment réfléchir à la direction que j'empreinte, mes pieds vont de leurs propres volontés vers un objectif méconnu. Une brise légère me fait frissonner sous ma chaude veste, je sens mes poils se dresser, alertes. Mes yeux délavés observent sans voir les environs, ils sont eux aussi comme gelés, empreints d'une nostalgie soudaine. Le boulevard où je me suis engagé n'est encadré que de rare maison, assez vétuste dans l'ensemble… Quelque arbres torsadés saillent la route. Par ici, une barrière décoloré, là bas quelque poubelles dégoulinantes, plus loin une balançoire rouillé.

A ma gauche s'élève une palissade qui vient délimiter le terrain d'une maison qui semble en travaux. Je m'arrête face à ce spectacle figé, quelque échafaudages se dressent jusqu'au toit sur le mur de façade, dans une brouette est délaissé quelque tuiles, et un amoncèlement de tôle maronné et autre poutrelle de bois rongé est laissé à l'abandon, à l'écart de la maison. La neige n'a pas perdu de temps pour recouvrir ce tout nouveau toit de sa poudreuse, laissant comme d'étrange stalactite pointé du nez le long de la gouttière. Je me rapproche un peu, lisant un panneau indicatif à côté du chemin d'entrée, y est barré l'intitulé « à vendre » et marqué en lettre rouge le mot « vendu ». Pendant encore quelque minute je reste planté là, les yeux plissés, les mains dans les poches et les joues rosissant avant d'enfin comprendre où j'étais. C'était chez moi !... enfin, mon ancien chez moi. La maison toute délabré de ma pauvre famille est méconnaissable aujourd'hui.

Croulant sous les dettes nous avions abandonné notre demeure, la laissant au bon soin de la communauté, afin de nous trouver un autre taudis moins cher. Par chance, ma bourse m'avait permis d'être interne au lycée de Denver, cela faisait une bouche de moins à nourrir et de la place en plus pour le reste de la famille. Quand je rentrais à South Park je squattais le plus souvent chez Stan ou Craig.

Vive les amis !

Malgré toute la merde que j'ai put vivre dans cette maison, je me souviens encore de ces rares moment où une impression de normalité naissait. Ces moments où ni maman, ni papa ne perdait leurs temps à boire comme des trous et à s'engueuler. Je me souviens encore d'un midi où nous étions attabler, nous la fratrie, autour d'un repas frugal. Ma mère avait cuisiné vraiment cuisiné je veux dire, même si ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire comme repas, le plaisir était immense. Elle nous regardait vider nos assiettes avec le sourire. Tout le monde souriait. Mon père, lui, était appuyé contre l'établi de cuisine, une bière de sous marque à la main, les yeux calmes et pétillants d'un bonheur insaisissable. Tout deux avaient sacrifié leurs rations du midi pour nous laisser manger à notre faim. C'était très silencieux autour de la table, mais très agréable, des regards et des sourires complices parsemaient les minutes.

Je me souviens aussi quand, une fois nos assiettes vidé, ma mère posa une de ses mains sur la tête de ma jeune sœur et l'autre sur la mienne. Elle caressa un instant notre cuire chevelu avec un visage rayonnant, elle posa son front au mien et nous adressa ces quelques mots, qui, encore aujourd'hui font chavirer mon cœur : « Je vous aime mes enfants. »

Maintenant je suis sans racine. Devant cette maison qui avait été celle de notre famille, je suis un sans racine. Bien sûr, je passe quelque journée avec les miens mais il y a quelque chose de beaucoup moins complice. Les traits de mes parents sont tirés quand je leur rends visite, je vois bien qu'ils essayent de ne pas le montrer à mon frère et à ma sœur. Ils boivent toujours autant, cependant ma mère fait des ménages, mon père et Kevin enchainent les petits boulots ingrats, et Karen fait bien plus mature qu'une fille de son âge.

La crise qui touche notre pays ne fait pas notre bonheur mais la vie continue, et peut être que l'avenir donnera plus de chance que le passé. Il faut vivre le jour comme on nous le donne, le faire radieux avec nos pauvres moyens. Je lâche enfin la maison de mon enfance des yeux, rebrousse chemin. Je vais aller chez ma famille une paire d'heure avant de retourner chez Stan.

Mon pas se fait résolu et assuré malgré les engelures de l'asphalte.


	6. Pantheum

**Pantheum **(1)

_« C'est un peu comme une de ces orgie mythologique,_

_Parmi les nuages, entre les colonnes antiques,_

_Des figures coulent à l'encre de mon bic._

_Je vois Cronos, vengeur complexé de pouvoir,_

_Il a le gosier ouvert voulant dévorer les frères :_

_Zeus la main mise sur l'air,_

_Poséidon et le dédain de la mer,_

_Hadès aux origines de l'enfer._

_Je vois Cronos, fulminer de ce qu'il ne peut avoir._

_La Justice dans la main du roi des nues_

_Athena porte le glaive et la balance,_

_Elle a le livre de l'art, la morale et la science,_

_Et son œillade fustige la mal dance_

_De Cronos et ses plans de vengeance._

_La Justice a un vert regard d'ingénu._

_Dans le ciel gronde des humeurs, des rumeurs,_

_Et Hera souffre des ailes volages de son amant,_

_Être aimant, mais brouiller de doute flagrant,_

_N'est-ce pas pour ça qu'il c'est retrouvé entre les jambes de Pan ?_

_Métamorphose, bimorphose la trompe ou les flancs ?_

_Dans le ciel Hera a aussi l'esprit vengeur._

_Les fumées radieuses grimpent aux colonnades,_

_Pensées portées sous serres_

_Elles germent, s'étiolent, font carrières._

_Grand machiniste des nerfs_

_Héphaïstos tire de ces engrenages de fer_

_Les fumées radieuses des odes et des ballades par myriades._

_Aphrodite, Hébé, la vue de ces femmes offre du baume au cœur,_

_Oui les courbes gracieuses, les belles bombes,_

_Oui les âmes amoureuses, gentes colombes,_

_Elles font fondre la glace, la pluie tombe_

_De ces hommes meurtris que l'on plombe…_

_Aphrodite, Hébé, Amour et joie m'offre un peu de bonheur._

_Le monde est insaisissable, il a la rondeur de Janus,_

_Hermaphrodite à la tête blonde_

_Qui joue dans les marres bleu et ronde_

_Enthousiaste de l'innocence lorsque je le sonde_

_De mes yeux d'envie, de mes yeux troublant l'onde._

_Le monde est insaisissable, saisir ces traits fin, des lèvres au phallus._

_Des pièces dans les yeux j'attends sur les berges du Styx,_

_Charon me sourit, corbeaux aux épis sanguins_

_Qui guide mes départs dans le fleuve qui s'abstient_

_Amoureux transit plein de vers Baudelairien._

_A Hadès et Perséphone il me guide ce sinistre saint,_

_Des pièces dans les yeux aux royaumes du triple six._

_J'entends la marée passer la mer baltique,_

_Poseidon donne l'eau à mes plantes d'arctique,_

_Accompagne ma prose dans les grandes forges antiques. »_

La nuit s'étale par la fenêtre et seule la lampe de chevet diffuse ses rayons dans ma chambre obscure. Je vois quelques flocons frôler le verre, traçant l'espace d'un instant un verre de brume, châle de froid. Je pose ma tête entre mes bras sur le bois satiné, je vois ma feuille d'exercice; introduit par des calculs et de nombreuses ratures, développé par un poème en élogieuse caricature et conclut par une simple signature. Mon bureau est un véritable bordel de livre et de feuille, un capharnaüm littéraire. Des bouquins de cours gisent en montagne sur le bord gauche, prés à tomber en une monumentale avalanche, il y a aussi beaucoup d'empreint de bibliothèque : Baudelaire, Rimbaud, Kafka, Sartre ou Nietzsche poésies, romans, études, essais ou pensées littérature, philosophie, sémiologie, psychanalyse ou discours… bref, mon monde de mot. Il faudrait que je pense à rendre certain de ces bouquins, je crois bien avoir du retard… Sur l'étagère qui me fait face, une pile de feuille vierge ou noirci d'encre est rangée, il y a aussi quelques photos épinglées sur les tranches où je peux contempler de biens nobles figures.

Par ici Zeus, Athena et Cronos ayant enterré la hache de guerre pour mon dernier anniversaire.

Ici, Moi et Poseidon sur les flow et Hephaistos dans le panache créatif d'ambiances et de notes de ses forges.

Hermaphrodite joue encore aux bacs à sable, pour son âge il fait vraiment tapette, mais il a le charme de l'ambigüité, de l'innocence, et de l'enfance.

Là, Hébé avec le reste de ma famille, ont souris, c'est déjà ça. Le bonheur est ailleurs. Mon aile protectrice l'enserre comme un ange gardien.

Et sur celle là c'est Héra et Aphrodite discutant potin comme deux lunes traitant des liaisons qu'entretiennent les étoiles.

Tien ! J'avais oublié cette photo. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas accroché ? C'est pourtant si rare de voir les lèvres d'Hadès s'étirer légèrement vers le haut ! Y a peut être de quoi sourire, il faut avouer… Charon me tient la main et moi je sais plus où me mettre, le rouge aux joues comme une véritable petite pucelle.

Des souvenirs plein les cadres j'aime les regarder lors de ces froides nuits d'hiver, où tout espoir semble se taire. Je repose mon attention sur le texte que je viens d'écrire, l'apprécie de sa simplicité et le recopie pour enfin l'épingler avec toutes les photos, tout mes trésors.

* * *

_(1) Je pense que pour facilité la compréhension je vais mettre les correspondances dieux/personnage de ce panthéon:_

_Pan/ Kenny; Zeus/ Stan; Poseidon/ Craig; Hadès/ Damien; Athena/ Kyle (oui! et alors?); Cronos/ Eric; Héphaïstos/ Token; Héra/ Wendy; Aphrodite/ Barbara; Hébé (déesse de la jeunesse et de la joie)/ Karen; Charon/ Red Goth; Hermaphrodite/ Butters; Perséphone/ Pip._


	7. H

**Cette vignette est un peu dans la continuité de "Boulevard of broken roots" mettant en avant l'importance que porte Kenny à ses proches.**

**J'espère que sa va vous plaire. **

**(Si vous pouviez me laisser quelque commentaire constructif, ou pas, vous feriez mon bonheur ;) )**

* * *

**H**

_/Bip\_/Bip\_/Bip\_/Bip\_/Bip\_/Bip\_/Bip\_/Bip\_/Bip\_/Bip\_...

J'entends se bruit, se pique sonore au débit régulier, c'est un tempo assez lent. Mon esprit artistique est happé par cette constance. C'est presque obsessionnel chez moi donnez moi une horloge, une pendule, n'importe quoi gardant une certaine constance rythmique et je m'en accapare, imaginant les beats qu'on peut en tiré, posant les bases sonores qui collerai le mieux à ce que je ressens. Parfois, même mon cœur me fait défaut, quand je suis calme, sujet à aucun trouble cardiaque, aucune syncope ni arythmie, alors j'exécute cette exercice musical… Souvent, lorsque je m'apprête à dormir, je discerne la régularité de mes battements de cœur, je m'y focalise, et je n'en dors pas de la nuit. Posant sur le cahier de mon esprit les phrases qui me viennent, c'est comme donner vis au flot qu'entonne mon sang. Mon corps entier est une muse.

Aujourd'hui que je me réveil d'un étrange état comateux, j'entends ces bips sonores se plaquer au même moment que les battements cardiaques. Ces bips me sont familiers. Je dois être à l'hôpital, je ne sais plus pour quelles raisons. Immuablement des mots d'abord dans un profond chaos s'extirpe un à un, se mette en ordre, construisant phrase après phrase mon état actuel. Mais sa se bloque, l'obscurité du dessous des paupières ne m'es pas inspirante. Je sens le monde tout autour de moi : le contact des draps rêche, la chaleur froide des néons d'hôpital, l'odeur aseptisé de détergent et de médicament. Je sais que derrière mes paupières close il y a beaucoup de blanc. La lumière au bout du tunnel.

J'ouvre l'œil droit, je cligne un moment des yeux, perturbé par ce flash incandescent. Je tente d'ouvrir l'œil gauche, mais le noir persiste sur sa focale. Je m'agace à l'effort sans parvenir à y voir le monde dans l'entièreté d'un champ de vision normal. Alors je prends contact avec le reste de mon corps, mes muscles. Je porte ma main à mon œil gauche, un tissu le bande. J'ai la piraterie dans le sang. Je me redresse, m'habituant à cette perception assez inédite. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, je suis bien dans une chambre d'hôpital. Quasiment nu derrière un horrible tenu, genre de tablier bleu clair.

Il y a comme un poids qui pèse sur mes hanches. C'est Stan, avec son éternel bonnet marine à pompon rouge, il est endormis, la tête entre ses bras. Les rayons de l'aube tapissent sa veste brune de toute sa lumière à travers les stores mi clos. Je souris légèrement, il y a quelque paquet cadeau et des cartes de rétablissement sur la table derrière lui. C'est vrai, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. Leur couleur chamarré contraste avec l'air manichéen d'un hôpital. Stan semble m'avoir veillé toute la nuit avant de succomber à Morphée. Je tends la main, mes doigts jouent avec les mèches corbeaux qui se dégage de son bonnet, je lui effleure la joue. Mon regard se sépara du veilleur, cherchant un peu plus loin dans la pièce, sur deux chaises, juste à côté de la porte je remarque mes deux autres amis, mes presque-frères. La scène auquel je suis témoin était une chose rare : Il y a Cartman, toujours aussi corpulent, mais plus de gras, seulement du muscle, une véritable armoire à glace, capitaine de football américain. Juste à côté de lui, le visage endormis ayant pris l'épaule de Cartman comme oreiller, il y a Kyle. Son ouchanka vert est tombé sur les genoux de son « ennemi », ainsi, ses boucles rousses resplendissent au soleil matinal pareil à un feu de cheminé. Il c'est décidé à couper pas mal de longueur, se rasant les côtés, donnant un aspect un peu plus rectangulaire à sa tête sa lui va bien. Ces deux là avaient dû s'inquiéter pour qu'ils aient supporté de rester assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

Ses trois « supers meilleurs potes » ont passé la nuit en sa compagnie, en l'attente de son réveil, pour lui faire une surprise. Mais l'ironie à voulu que se soit lui qui les surprennes tous à roupiller dans des positions inadéquates. Mes doigts continuent leurs manèges dans les mèches de Stan, peut être un peu trop vigoureusement… Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et fini par ouvrir les yeux, papillotant longuement avant de remarqué que j'étais réveillé. Son visage s'éclaira et il me prit immédiatement dans les bras.

- Bon Anniversaire Kenny ! Avoue ta choisi la date pour te réveillé ! Juste pour avoir tes cadeaux !

- Hihi, évidement tu crois quoi.

Les cris de joie de Stan ont dû alerter les deux autres compères…

- Putain, pédale de juif ! Dégage de mon épaule, je n'suis pas ton oreiller, merde !

- Hn… non tes un gros nounours…

- Je n'suis pas gros enfoiré.

- Je retire, t'es juste un ours qui sens la clope.

Leurs chamailleries continu jusqu'à mon chevet où j'eues droit malgré tout à un énorme sourire de leurs part. Je crois que même avec un œil abimé, un séjour à l'hosto, et un black out complet de mes aventures, ce matin fut pour moi un des plus beaux du monde.

Y a pas à dire, c'est important les amis.


	8. The Earth, blue as an orange

**The Earth, blue as an orange**

23 Novembre, quelque part entre 1 et 2 heure du matin.

Des tempêtes de neige avaient été annoncées depuis la veille au matin. En cette nuit blanche tous les trottoirs, les rues et les toits avaient été recouvert par quelque centimètre de flocon même la route, soumis à ces basses température, cédait du terrain face aux engelures.

Aussi, l'obscurité de la nuit tranchait vivement avec la neige, celle-ci capturant l'éclairage urbain. Des étoiles gelées venant mourir sur terre, faisant comme un banc de sédiment bleuté prés à nourrir les semelles de rare noctambule.

Kenny, revêtu de son plus épais et chaud imperméable orange, avait fait le mur. Ses pas froissaient la neige, laissant imprimer ses empruntes un temps avant que la pluie tendre les recouvre. Il serra un peu plus fortement son col face à la température ambiante. Une bourrasque glacial vint trancher dans le vif, le laissant frissonné, sa capuche rabattu en arrière tant le coup de vent fut violent. Alors les pellicules vinrent s'agglutiner dans sa chevelure blonde ayant là, à la lueur des néons, plus de reflet d'argent que de blé.

Il s'assit, sans égard pour l'humidité, sur la croupe d'un massif de béton entourant la hampe d'un panneau publicitaire rotatif. Engouffrant ses gants dans la neige, il jeta sa tête en arrière les engrenages de ses vertèbres et de ses omoplates roulèrent, gratifiant la nuit d'une légère série de craquement. Ses yeux céruléens regardaient avec une insistance presque contemplative se dérouler le grand panneau publicitaire. Vu à l'envers et dans le présent désert qu'était la ville, ces messages médiatique étaient comme perdus, dépossédés de tout but et dans le regard du blond ils reprenaient vie… Le premier affichage montrait sur fond noir une bouteille de parfum pour femme entre les mains d'une mannequin solaire, un slogan flottait quelque part en amorce, mais vu à l'envers ce n'était que des lettres torturés aux sens dénaturés. Puis vint un second affichage, là Kenny fit l'effort de déchiffré le message tant l'image contrastait avec le paysage; c'était un modèle de beauté sur une plage exotique, l'inscription y disait : « This is your life »…

Le jeune homme se détourna du spot, l'ironie était de mauvais goût, il n'y avait ni odeur sucrée, ni plage et encore moins de belles femmes pour égayer sa vie. Le paysage était irrémédiablement froid, frigide. Mais cela le satisfaisait, cette beauté en chaire de poule, vaste et solitaire valait tous les clichés du monde. Un bleu vespéral régnait en seul maître.

De l'autre côté de la route, à sa gauche, brillait l'enseigne lumineuse d'un petite surface de vente ouverte 24/24. Une lumière de glacier franchissait la verrière du magasin, de loin on pouvait entrevoir les rayons multicolores plein de sachet plastique, aguiché au mur c'était les armoires réfrigérantes avec leurs bouteilles de toutes tailles, toutes formes, toutes teintes. Kenny voyait la silhouette du vendeur, regardant d'un œil amer par la fenêtre la neige tomber. Kenny se détourna.

En face, un passage piéton. Un feu tricolore bordé la berge de goudron. Il était au rouge. Pas une voiture n'attendait de pouvoir avancer, les très rares autos circulant à cette heure ne respectaient plus le code de passage. Désert urbain.

Une clochette retentie, percutant en écho les murs de la nuit et des volutes neigeuse. Un jeune homme sorti du point de vente. Il se fondait au paysage comme son incarnation. Il portait un bonnet péruvien marin, une veste polaire d'une même couleur et un jean sombre; seul une écharpe jaune orangé tranchait dans sa manière, l'impression d'un éclair fugace dans sa vive démarche. L'activité de ses muscles tempérait dans la canicule polaire. Kenny le suivit du regard, une fois qu'il sorti de son champ de vision il retourna à son observation du feu tricolore, alternant rouge, vert, orange… Rouge.

Comme un signal, il sorti de sa poche son paquet de cigarette et un briquet, il souffla de mécontentement il ne lui en restait plus qu'une. Il la plaça entre ses lèvres, tendant son briquet. Le jeune homme du magasin passa devant lui, aucun des deux ne cilla, continuant leurs activité. Kenny jura, le briquet ne fonctionnait plus… Ses bras tombèrent sur ses genoux, la cigarette toujours au bout des lèvres, les yeux vers le feu de circulation, attendant un nouveau changement. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre tout prés, une flamme embrasa le bout de nicotine que Kenny pompa comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Il regarda son sauveur. Toujours le même garçon. Il avait le regard obscur, la peau légèrement bronzé, et des mèches noirs s'extirpait de son bonnet.

- Merci.

Un sourire apathique s'appliqua sur le visage du garçon puis il s'en alla. Kenny leva les yeux, des volutes de fumée dardant de sa bouche et du bâton de mort, pareil à un dragon volcanique.

Orange.

La terre était bleu comme une orange.


	9. An Evil on my face

**An Evil on my face**

Je navigue dans le vague. Ce matin de printemps je m'étais couché et levé éméché. Le genre de journée autodestructrice. Je suis cette bougie qui se consume instamment jusqu'à en voir la flammèche s'éteindre dans son propre liquide. Je suis allé sous la douche jamais douche froide ne m'avait autant fait l'impression d'une avalanche, j'étais caillassé sur tout le corps, genre d'impie face au culte de la bienséance. Quand mon regard rencontra mon reflet dans la glace je ne compris pas qui était ce garçon blond, des poches sous les yeux encore rougie de sa nuit courte et éthylique. Mon œil gauche ne supportait pas les lumières trop vives, et l'ampoule de la salle de bain me faisait l'effet d'un soleil d'été. Mes muscles geignaient tous un par un à chaque geste que je leur imposais, –à contre cœur d'ailleurs- ils étaient maladroit. Lorsque je me servis un bol de céréale, la moitié se rependis sur la table, bientôt rejoint par un raz de marré lacté. Coude sur la table, je pestais, je ronchonnais avec toute la force d'un souffle roque et épuisé.

J'ai joué au con en connaissance de cause. Je pris mon sac. Il était léger comme une plume j'avais oublié feuilles, livres et stylos sur mon bureau, mais je ne me rendais compte de rien. Ma tête était à mille lieux de là, peut être encore dans un sommeil comateux, mon corps bougeait de lui-même, il s'activait à une pénible habitude. J'arrivais à l'arrêt de bus, et par on ne sait quel miracle ou ironie, j'étais à l'avance. Stanley était seul à attendre, je passais devant lui, le regard torve, et m'accroupi, une cigarette à la bouche, les bras ballant sur les genoux. De loin je l'entendis dire un « Sa va Ken' ? ». Je grommelais quelque troublant borborygme à travers ma capuche baissé, il comprit que ce ne devait pas être le bon jour pour discuter, alors il s'assit par terre à son tour. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil.

Stanley ne c'était jamais rendu compte du charme qu'il avait, à force de se complaire dans une relation en alambic avec toujours la même gonzesse, il en avait oublié de regarder un peu ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais prit conscience du magnétisme qui l'auréolait. Il n'avait jamais joué aux jeux de l'adolescent, à ce côté très animal de la séduction : pâmer ses atouts pour attirer les convenances de quelques conjointes, les hypnotiser, parader pour saisir leurs bonnes grâces. Tout ça lui passait au dessus de la tête. La chute sera terrible pour lui s'il n'apprenais pas vite à voir ailleurs, parce que sa bécasse de Wendy, elle, n'hésitait pas une seconde à reluquer un cul, à baver sur d'autre abdos que Stan, à s'émoustiller devant des lèvres nouvelles. Stanley avait ce charme masculin, mais aussi ce putain d'esprit candide : le grand amour, le coup de foudre, l'âme sœur tout ça, il est le seul à le vivre, à le ressentir.

C'est triste, il y a des plaisirs tellement bête, si simple, mais, lui, reste dans une complexité, l'égide d'un romantique…

D'une main je descendis un peu le col brouillant l'audible de ma bouche. De loin, je m'entends encore dire son nom de cette voix chaude mais toujours aussi cassé. De loin, je me vois comme un prédateur attendant son moment, fondant sur ses lèvres à peine ses yeux bleus ont capté les miens. Je crois que c'est pour trouver une excuse à mon acte, pour me donner une pointe de bonne conscience dans mon amoralité, que je le vois comme ça : viril, beau, charismatique mais si innocent et poète maudit. En fait je crois qu'il m'attire vraiment ce con.

Il rougit comme une pucelle quand ma langue va pour danser contre la sienne. On est étalé sur le bord de la route, je suis au dessus de lui qui se retient sur ses coudes pour ne pas totalement s'effondrer sous mon poid. Il tente de me résister mais rien y fait et il le sait, Eric le dit souvent « On ne te refuse jamais rien, tu es si pauvre matériellement qu'on t'a doté d'un je ne sais quoi physique, irrésistible, ensorcelant. T'auras jamais de mal à te faire entretenir par une vieille connasse toi! ».

Je sais que nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de tous les regards. J'enjoins Stan à me suivre, je le lève toujours entrain de lui bouffer la figure, mes mains s'insinuent partout sur lui. Il y a quelque arbre derrière l'arrêt, suffisamment pour être plus tranquille. Je le colle au tronc, il m'implore d'arrêter, je me caresse à lui, lui arrache quelque gémissement lorsque mes dents empoignent la peau de son cou. Il s'affaisse sur lui-même, le souffle déjà court, le teint brûlant Recroquevillé contre l'arbre, je lui délaisse le visage, son sexe est droit derrière son boxer et son jean, je le sais, je le sens, et il s'insurge dans sa prison de tissu, alors je le délivre. Je n'ai jamais vu Stan aussi désemparé, entre le plaisir, la colère, la honte, et l'impuissance. Finalement quand je le prends en bouche il m'incite à aller plus vite, plus au fond, m'arrachant au passage les cheveux, comme un genre de vengeance juvénile. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir à tailler une pipe, sans doute l'exotisme de la situation : j'entends Kyle et Eric s'engueuler –encore- prés de l'arrêt de bus, et moi je suis là entre les jambes de Stan, à l'abri des regards, et puis il faut dire que j'en avais envi.

Étonnement quand il se sentit venir, Stanley oublia toutes les convenances, il ne me prévint pas, son sperme se rependit dans ma bouche. Ses yeux tel des lagons regardait les miens, alors que j'avais encore son sexe enfonçait dans la bouche. Par goût du jeu, je lui appliquai un dernier coup de langue avant de me retirer et de lui montrer que j'avalais tout.

Il rougit de plus belle. Je lui souris, pourlèche mes lèvres, impertinent, je porte un diable sur le visage.

J'avais gagné! J'aimais gagner.


	10. Steam - pt I

**Pour cette dixième vignette je vais mettre un texte moins récent. Ce texte est normalement en deux ou trois partie. Dite moi si vous voulez avoir la suite. Ils sont à mon sens moins travaillé et un peu brouillon mais bon.**

**P.S: Autre détail, pour moi, quand je dis Evans je désigne le gothique à la mèche rouge.**

* * *

**Steam**

L'internat était calme ce dimanche. C'était un de ces week-ends glacés, où tous les jeunes adolescents allaient s'amasser dans le foyer du lycée ou se réunir en groupe dans une chambre. Exception fait du comportement général : Kenny était tout seul, allongé sur son lit, un bras derrière la tête, les yeux lancés vers le plafond.

Pensif.

L'alarme anti-incendie à l'angle d'un mur était désactivée. On pouvait voir son câble pendouiller dans le vide en un arc de cercle flageolant. Une fumée blanche dansait de sa petite cheminée de nicotine, rejoignant la voûte enfumée du plafond. La cendre rongeait petit à petit le tabac. Lentement Kenny amena sa cigarette à la bouche et en tira une longue taf. Il écrasa enfin sa clope sans l'avoir complètement fini. Ses poumons se délectèrent de ce monde de fumée qui l'avait empli. Kenny savourait lentement, dénotant les arômes discrets de cette arbre calciné à la sève volatil. Il dégagea un panache blanc, dessinant un paysage vaporeux au dessus de son visage. Le calumet ouvrait les visions oniriques comme un rêveur devant la métamorphose des nuages.

Un silence déprimant régnait dans la chambre, les ampoules diffusaient leurs lumières d'hôpital, sans chaleur dans l'espace. Elles n'étaient que pour contraster avec le noir des nuits d'hiver. On ne leur voyait aucun réconfort, tout au plus un peu de langueur ennuyé Mur blanc, drap blanc, profondément impersonnel. La chambre avait l'humeur d'uniformité institutionnelle. Neutre, n'ayant jamais été approprié, du moins en ce qui concerne la partie de Kenny si ce n'est peut être son bureau; décharge singulière de savoir et de souvenir entreposer comme chez un antiquaire.

On toqua à la porte. Le silence était trop lourd pour que Kenny ai la force de répondre. Sans invitation pourtant la porte s'ouvrit cédant le passage à un jeune homme aux mèches corbeaux et carmins. Aucun mot, Red s'installa sur la chaise de bureau du blond de manière à s'adosser au vide. Il posa son menton sur ses bras portés en accoudoir sur le dossier de chaise, les yeux braqués vers son vis-à-vis.

Le silence toujours.

Kenny n'avait pas lâché le plafond des yeux. Le gothique soupira longuement, il tendit sa main vers la table de nuit où il saisit le paquet de cigarette, en prit une qu'il alluma. Quand il souffla sa première latte de fumée se fut dans un soupir délicat et retentissant. Le bras retomba inerte le long de son corps le bâtonnet se laissait consumer lentement entre ses doigts. Red lança le paquet qui atterrît sur le torse de Kenny, ce dernier regarda alors l'emballage puis son compagnon nocturne. Finalement il se saisi d'une nouvelle cigarette qu'il embrasa sans se presser. Deux chaudières évacuaient leurs nappages dans un même ensemble. Red, après que le baiser du feu ait mangé la moitié de la longueur, se décida à ouvrir le silence aux mots :

-Si tu m'as demandé de venir, je suppose que ce n'est pas pour empester ta chambre à l'unisson.

Kenny cracha un nouveau jet brumeux.

-Et pourquoi ne serait-se pas pour que l'on puisse fumée tranquillement tous les deux ?

-C'est d'un autre genre de clope que t'as envi de toucher.

- A oui ? Peux-tu être plus précis Evans ?

-M'appel pas comme ça. Et tu sais très bien ce que j'entends par là… C'est de sueur libidinal que tu veux embaumer la pièce.

-Red ?

Le changement d'appellation surpris le jeune gothique, Kenny avait toujours cette fâcheuse tendance à l'appeler "Evans" juste pour l'énerver, ce prénom qu'il détestait tant. Il ne répondit pas, attendant la suite avec un certain sérieux.

-Pourquoi on se chamaille à chaque fois qu'on se voit ?

Kenny McCormick, ou comment démunir les gens par un changement d'attitude. Le voilà profondément sérieux, semblant vouloir plus qu'un langage de corps. Juste un dialogue courtois fait de mot… Juste.

-Tu m'emmerde Kenn'. Je ne sais jamais quelle attitude adopter avec toi. Tu m'appel un premier dimanche pour pouvoir me saouler et me baiser, ensuite tous les dimanches on se retrouve dans ta chambre pour calmer des pulsions ! On a à chaque fois le même genre de dialogue suggestif nous amenant à se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour se déshabiller et s'abreuver des saveurs de l'autre ! Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, un dimanche de décembre, tu me demande pourquoi on agit comme ça ? Franchement, t'attend quoi comme réponse ? C'est juste comme un rituel de langage avant de passer à des prières plus actives.

-Ouais t'as raison... Et si ce dimanche je voulais juste que tu sois prés de moi tranquillement, sans mot, sans acte, juste là, c'est possible ?

-Tu te fais sentimental envers moi Kenny ? Ça ne te ressemble pas…

-S'il te plait Evans… Éteint la lumière et rejoint moi sur le lit, juste l'un contre l'autre à regarder le temps passer.

-T'es étrange ce soir… mais si t'y tiens, ça me changera de nos habitudes sulfureuses.

Red se leva de la chaise, allant éteindre les ampoules aux lumières d'hôpital, sans chaleur, puis rejoignit Kenny sur la couverture, retirant ses chaussures avant de s'installer. Il écrasa sa clope, il n'en avait plus envi. Calant sa tête dans le creux de la nuque du blond, entortillant une jambe à la sienne. Il resta là, à côté de Kenny, à écouter sa respiration, ses souffles de nicotine, ses doigts tapotant la cigarette pour faire tomber la cendre, son cœur battre à rythme lent. Red avait été surpris du comportement de son vis-à-vis, mais finalement cela lui convenait tout aussi bien; se fixer sur la mélodie d'un corps autre que le sien. Il papillotait de plus en plus avant de s'endormir contre son ami. Kenny céda lui même aux joutes de Morphée peu après avoir laissé tomber sa clope dans le cendrier. Il avait ses bras entourés autour de Red, se lovant avec lui. L'un contre l'autre. Il se sentait bien. Sans arrière pensées, juste ce besoin de présence.

Ni plus, ni moins.


	11. Steam - pt II

**Comme dit précédemment une seconde partie à Steam - plus long que d'habitude mais un peu... léger. Je suppose que le début de cette seconde partie sera... alléchante pour les intéressés. **

* * *

L'aube devait poindre à l'horizon. Red s'éveilla dans un endroit dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Habillé comme le jour. Tout contre lui un buste solide enflait et s'essoufflait au rythme de la respiration. Kenny dormait comme un bien heureux niché contre Red, l'enlaçant de ces bras tendre. Peu à peu le gothique se souvint du comportement anormal de son compagnon hier, ceci expliquant cela. Ils n'avaient fait que dormir ensemble. Reprenant conscience de la réalité qui l'entourait, ses sens s'affinaient en même temps que le sommeil passait la main à l'éveil. Sensible, il senti contre sa cuisse une pression insistante, légèrement remuante, c'était dure, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il comprenne de quoi il s'agissait : une érection matinale. Cela aurait été surprenant que toutes les pulsions conscientes comme inconscientes eussent sombré en hibernation. Un instant Red joua contre cette bosse, sa jambe se pressant à elle, s'y caressant. Au bout d'un moment Kenny gémis de bien être dans son sommeil, son corps porté aux anges. Des gémissements qui enivrent comme le plus savoureux alcool. Alors Red se défi de l'emprise des bras de son compagnon et laissa ses mains déloger le sexe tendu de son amant à travers son boxer et son baggy. Les jeux d'ombre et de lumière, à l'aube, venaient donner à la chambre un aspect de cocon chaleureux. Le membre érigé se laissa cajoler par les mains devenus expertes de Red.

Le sommeil de son amant devenait de plus en plus bruyant, de plus en plus agité et humide. Le gothique humecta ses lèvres avant de prendre l'objet de ses désirs en bouche - après tout lui aussi avait des besoins à complaire, aux travers les dimanches que lui offrait Kenny, il avait trouvé le moyen de se satisfaire lui-même, ce n'était pas parce que Monsieur McCormick avait ses humeurs qu'il devait en payer le prix. Alors il logea le sexe dans sa bouche, sa langue jouant d'abord sur la longueur puis titillant sensiblement la verge qui pulsait fortement. Du bout des lèvres il embrassa le sommet de cette montagne rougissante, lécha la peau tendu avant d'enfourner complètement le penis de Kenny au fond de sa gorge. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au dormeur pour éjaculer largement. Red avala sans rechigner. Puis il s'assit sur le lit. Kenny dormait encore à point fermé. Il tira une cigarette du paquet et l'alluma mécaniquement.

Le blond émergea, il avait très chaud. Un rêve érotique avait envahit son esprit, pourtant il ne bandé pas au réveil. Ses yeux papillotèrent, se réhabituant à être ouvert. Red était encore là, assis sur le rebord du lit à fumée une de ses clopes… Étrangement l'air circulait au niveau de son entre-jambe, Kenny regarda plus attentivement et fut à moitié surpris de voir son membre sorti de sa prison de tissu et de braguette, comme une plante ayant poussé de terre à la vitesse d'un éclair. Elle tombait là, son propre poids trop lourd à porté, un peu de sève dégorgé de son sommet. Kenny regarda le spectacle de son propre corps, puis Red qui était dos à lui. Un sourire vint se percher sur son visage. Délicatement il se souleva de sa couche pour enlacer son gothique préféré, le garnissant de baiser papillon le long de la mâchoire et du cou il savait que cette endroit lui était très sensible et s'en amusé souvent durant leurs ébats. Red s'agita à ce contact sans pour autant arrêter son activité, tirant une longue latte sur ça cigarette à moitié consumé. Kenny avait loti sa tête sur son épaule gauche, son buste étroitement serré au dos de Red, il ne bougea plus de cette position.

-Bien dormit Kenn' ?_ Entonna le corbeau._

-Oui ! Grâce à toi ! Et avec un excellent réveil en plus.

Le jeune gothique eut des rougeurs face à cette référence plus que subjective qualifiant son acte égoïste et matinal.

-Hn… Désolé j'aurais pus te laisser dormir.

-T'excuse pas, et puis faut bien se lever on est lundi.

-Ouais. Je vais devoir te laisser d'ailleurs... que j'aille me prendre une douche avant d'aller déjeuner.

-Tu n'as qu'à la prendre avec moi, non ?

Surpris de cette invitation, Red ne sut pas quoi répondre.

-Aller comme ça on déjeune ensemble aussi !

-Ça ne te ressemble pas tant de manière Kenny... Mais bon après tout...

-Super !

Ils restèrent encore quelque minute l'un contre l'autre, le temps que la cigarette soit totalement consumée. Alors, dans un ensemble parfaitement synchronisé, ils se levèrent en direction de la douche. Kenny avait eu de la chance dans la distribution des chambres, elle était pour deux, son colocataire étant souvent absent, Kenny se retrouvait seul à profiter complètement de l'espace. En plus de ça, cette chambre avait une douche intégré et non pas une de ces douches collectives qui pullulait dans les étages inférieures. Le moins gâté par la vie, habituellement, c'était retrouvé a demeurer dans une des chambres les plus « luxueuse » du dortoir lycéen.

La cabine de douche était assez grande pour deux personnes, bien qu'ils risquaient d'être souvent en contact l'un avec l'autre. Les deux jeunes hommes se déshabillèrent sans gène, tout deux connaissaient par cœur le corps de l'autre de part leurs affinités débauchés. L'eau était bien chaude, coulant à bonne pression du pommeau de douche il était tôt la chaudière n'était pas encore trop sollicité, ils avaient de la chance. Intimement ils se savonnèrent, Kenny passant ses mains sur Red et vis-versa. Peu à peu leurs gestes se firent de plus en plus échaudé, la vapeur d'eau était devenue celle de l'opium grisant l'esprit et le corps. Les mains du blond se portèrent sur le sexe de son compagnon lui faisant subir un mouvement lent, Red était dos à lui et pendant qu'il se laissait masturber, son fessier se pressait et se frottait contre le membre de nouveau droit de son amant. L'eau glissait sur leurs corps…

-Prend moi Kenny...

La demande du gothique était murmure, plein des délices de la luxure. Cela électrisa les neurones du jeune homme mais sans se presser il prépara l'autre de sa main libre, se servant de l'eau pour pouvoir mieux glisser ses doigts dans son fondement. Lorsqu'il fut bien élargit, Kenny remplaça ses trois doigts par son sexe, le pénétrant d'un coup sec qui fit hurlé de plaisir le jeune homme. La cadence s'accéléra très nettement, Red avait déjà jouit dans la main de Kenny à peine ce dernier lui avait donné le premier coup. Malgré cela Red était fiévreux, il remuer son corps de façon à sentir son amant au plus profond de lui. Demandant sans cesse : « plus vite ! », « plus fort ! », « plus profond ! ». Kenny l'avait finalement plaqué contre le mur de la cabine, relevant une de ces jambes pour pouvoir enfourner son sexe jusqu'à la garde. Le membre de Red s'agiter contre les carreaux humides du mur. Il gémissait fort, très fort, jusqu'au hurlement dernier où il sentit Kenny se décharger au fond de lui, lui-même éjaculant à nouveaux contre les carreaux humide de la cage de douche.

L'eau continua à couler qu'ils ne c'était toujours pas séparé, leurs corps ne faisant qu'un. Le blond embrassé légèrement le cou de l'autre. Au bout de quelque minute ils se séparèrent, reprenant leurs esprits, et se lavèrent brièvement. La tête encore plein des plaisirs mouillés ils ne parlèrent pas, s'habillant dans le silence avant de sortir de la chambre pour nourrir leurs estomacs comme ils avaient nourrit leurs pulsion.

* * *

Ils se rendirent au self d'un même pas. Malgré l'amour sous la douche il était encore tôt et très peu d'élève étaient installés dans la grande salle pour petit déjeuner. C'était d'ailleurs peut être la raison pour laquelle leurs arrivés fut si remarqué, de nombreuse paires d'yeux c'étaient tournés vers ce « couple » improbable. Il faut dire que Kenny ne montrait pas vraiment d'intérêt pour d'autre personne que ses conquêtes et son éternel groupe d'ami, qui plus est Red était un des gothkids de l'école, alors que Kenny véhiculait d'avantage une image hip-hop autant dire aux antipodes de l'autre. Un peu gêné de tant d'attention, l'un et l'autre furent heureux de voir Stan leur faire de grand signe de la main. Kyle était assis à côté, leur souriant. Plateau rempli en mains ils rejoignirent les deux autres. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la prévisible question d'arriver de la part de Stan, les yeux pétillant d'intrigue :

-Vous êtes ensembles ?

-Hein ?!

Répondirent Kenny et Red d'un commun accord, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il entendait par « ensemble ».

-Bah… vous sortez ensemble ?

-Non.

Red avait répondu à Rhaven d'une voix légèrement amusé, un furtif regard complice porté vers son amant secret.

-Ah ! Pourtant, Kenny, les seules personnes avec qui tu traînes, à part nous, se sont tes projets de conquête.

-Les gens changent.

-Pas toi Kenny, il y a un truc louche la dedans.

-Laisse les tranquilles Stan, s'ils disent qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble c'est que ce doit être le cas, et puis ça ne nous regarde pas.

-Tu es trop crédule Kyle ! Aller Kenny tu nous dis tout habituellement!

-Mais j'ai rien à vous dire, on n'est pas ensemble !

-Depuis quand vous traînez ensemble alors, je veux dire, que vous êtes amis ?

Kyle toujours là pour tempérer les choses. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

-Un moi et demi.

Et oui, déjà, un moi et demi que Kenny et Red couchaient ensemble à l'abri de tous les regards. Pourquoi se cacher ? Parce que c'est une relation qui n'irait pas plus loin que ce rapport charnel et amical. La discussion entre les quatre jeunes adolescents finit par retourner sur des sujets plus triviaux : les cours, les sorties, la musique. Tout quatre entretenaient un rapport à cette matière assez intime. Red apprit là que Kenny était un MC qui faisait peu à peu sa place dans le milieu underground de Denver, il apprit aussi que Stan, Kyle et Kenny avaient toujours gardé en tête un projet commun : Moop, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé le temps de le mettre en place concrètement. Au final, c'est vrai que Red connaissait bien Kenny sur le plan physique et sexuel mais il en savait peu sur le reste de ce que composait ça vie. Il avait un large train de retard, c'était normal, il ne se côtoyer quasiment jamais, quelque mot rien de plus jusqu'à cette année. Il n'était pas le simple Don Juan qu'on pouvait penser.

-Je t'ai jamais vu annoncé où que se soit !

-Bah... en même temps c'est l'underground : ne savent que les gens qui le savent… Et puis on n'est pas dans le même trip.

-Même ! je suis déjà allé dans des soirées de ton genre. Tu fais quoi, des battles ?

-Quelque fois, mais maintenant je suis plus dans de la vrai prestation.

-Il est accompagné par Token aux machines. Ils ont style bien lourd, entre film d'épouvante, sonorité mécanique et parfois des apports d'electronica et de trip-hop. Tout ça avec un flow et une poésie bien acerbe qui a donné une assez bonne réputation à Kenny !

C'était Stan qui énuméra les qualités de cette formation surprenante. Token faisait parti de la bande à Craig, et même s'il n'y avait pas de réel froid entre celle de Stan, et elle, ils se mélanger peu, ayant leurs propres affaires. Alors savoir Kenny en étroite collaboration avec Token, le pauvre et le riche, cela devait en surprendre plus d'un.

-Stan ! Tu fais ma description comme si t'étais une pub T.V. ! Enfin bref, parfois Craig vient rapper avec moi.

-Serieux !? Les vieilles bandes se mélangent de plus en plus au final.

-Faut croire oui, la musique a le don de nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité.

-Il faudra que tu me dises quand tu fais un passage, j'ai bien envi de voir ce que tu rends sur les planches !

-S'tu veux.

-Kenny ? Faudrait qu'on aille chercher nos sacs sinon notre avance risque de se transformer en retard.

-T'as raison, Stan, Kyle à tout à l'heur.

-Ok, à plus.

Sur ces mots, Red et Kenny embarquèrent leurs plateaux qu'ils déposèrent sans plus de cérémonie à l'endroit demandé. Inconsciemment ils montèrent les étages dans la direction de la chambre du blond. Ils entrèrent, saluèrent Token qui était passé chercher lui aussi ses affaires avant d'aller déjeuner. Red ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de savoir que le coloc de son amant était Token, la chambre valait bien la présence d'un fils fortuné malgré le fait que Kenny, qui été juste boursier, y soit le « co-propriétaire ». Le noir répondit au salut ne se formalisant pas du fait que Red soit là, et parti sans plus de parole inutile. Kenny était maintenant affairé a rassembler feuilles et livres dans son sac à dos. Il semblait un peu ailleurs, le geste fébrile, comme absent, exécutant sa tâche mécaniquement sans plus de réflexion.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Kenn' ?

-Hn ? Je réfléchissais…

-A quoi ?

-A ce qu'à dit Stan… Je me disais que tu devais me considérer un peu comme un monstre...

-T'es con ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

-Bah on n'est pas ensemble pourtant on couche ensemble, on baise ensemble... Et depuis hier soir on a tout d'un comportement de couple. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux, et à toi ce doit te coûter de répondre à mes attentes comme ça… Comme un jouet sexuel.

-Kenny, si j'ai accepté d'avoir ce genre de relation avec toi, c'est parce que ça me convenait et même, ça m'arranger. Je suis un mec, y a pas que toi qui a des pulsions. Et puis... avoir la possibilité de coucher avec une bête de sexe comme toi, beaucoup de gay m'en jalouserai.

-Pas faux. Faut dire que t'es pas mauvais dans ton genre aussi... au moins y a un certain « challenge » avec toi.

-T'es quelqu'un de surprenant, depuis hier t'arrêtes pas d'avoir un comportement limite romantique avec moi. Tu n'es pas un mec qui saute et qui dis adieu, en tout cas pas avec moi.

-Hn… P'tet parce que je tiens à toi au fond.

-Ken' ?

-… Tu sais, tu dois avoir un côté sadomaso, pour m'accepter…


	12. Fuck U

**A titre d'indication: sur la fin, les paroles rapportées entre guillemet sont des pensées. Il y a un autre détail de narration à saisir mais je ne pense pas qui perturbe la lecture.**

* * *

**Fuck U**

Formule algébrique, agrégat dissonant de chiffre et de lettre je vois d'absurde x fricoter avec les lèvres ouvertes d'amples parenthèses, je discerne les vas et viens – retour à la ligne – dans un orifice d'égalité, tout ces plus qui unissent les corps ou ces moins qui les séparent sans concession. C'est un imprimé noir qui se répand de semence sur toute la blancheur du tableau – turgescence d'arbre géométrique lorsque se concrétise la formule vers la forme. Tout ça n'est qu'un coït d'hippopotame dressé à la droiture – la cravache et le fouet ne sont pas loin...

-Monsieur McCormick, pouvait vous venir résoudre le problème au tableau ?

Je lève la tête de mon gribouillis prosaïque. Les mathématiques en muse littéraire... quelle blague ! Le professeur me regarde, l'œil critique, sans doute croit-il de mon inattention. Il n'est pas vilain garçon pour un enseignant de math... loin des stéréotypes de vieil homme aigri à lunette il est plus proche d'une menthe religieuse – sadisme compris – qu'une mouche centenaire.

Montre moi tes mandibules et je te dirais quel insecte tu es : Il a une mâchoire aussi marqué que ces cours de géométrie, couvant l'engeance d'une langue élégante mais claquante – tic d'agacement, ça fait vingt et une fois qu'elle vient frapper son palais depuis le début du cours -, tout cela orchestré d'une voix épaisse, un peu brut mais drapé de passion intellectuel. Je souris à son regard fixe, ce sourire mi figue mi raisin qui me caractérise : on ne sais jamais si je me montre aimable ou si je me fou de la gueule des gens. Je me rend au tableau et commence une introduction d'arithmétique. Pour le moment rien est faux, et je sais que ce cher professeur fulmine muettement de s'être tromper sur mon compte. Après, ce n'est que l'application d'un schéma froid et répétitif, pas si loin de l'acte sexuel où les positions et les partenaires en sont les variantes...

Soudain les hauts-parleurs installés dans tout le lycée résonnèrent bruyamment :

« Kenny McCormick est demandé au bureau du proviseur, Kenny McCormick »

Instant de suspend. Le velleda est à quelque millimètre de la surface du tableau, prés à rédigé une nouvelle ligne de calcul. Mon cerveau tourne en deux fois... « Formule mathématique » et « Qu'est-ce qu'on me voulait encore ? ».

-Allez y Monsieur McCormick je vais finir pour vous. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé, un autre problème vous attend sans doute ailleurs.

-Merci professeur.

Je pose le velleda et me dirige vers la porte, je sens les regards curieux de mes camarades tourné vers moi. Stan et Kyle parmi eux m'encourage du bout des lèvres.

Je sors. Couloir vide. C'est une heure de flottement où toute la vie d'un établissement scolaire est cantonnée dans ses quartiers, son administration ou ses salles de classe; c'est ce moment de désert et rien ne circule. J'entends mon propre pas frotter le sol et ma respiration blinder ma cage thoracique. J'entre dans l'administration, une secrétaire me sourit faiblement m'indiquant de m'installer dans la salle d'attente jouxtant avec le bureau du proviseur. Cette pièce est a gerbé... Les murs supporte un papier peint vert crapaud d'un autre temps, des sièges rembourrés couleur acajou englobe l'espace, deux tables noires où l'on voit les striures du kit d'assemblage sur chacun de ses modules supportent le poids de déchet pseudo-pédagogique. Je ne suis pas le seul interpellé, déjà deux têtes sont enfoncés dans les sièges. Et là, devant la porte du proviseur, avec le majeur dressé à l'adresse de celle ci et la main libre posée sur la poignée, Craig se tient immobile, mâchant ses mots entres les dents; je les entends crisser, ou bien gargouiller comme du chewing-gum. L'œil mauvais qui ignore son environnement, focalisé entièrement sur l'objet de sa haine. Fusil au fond des orbites, un maquisard sous des paupières, Craig passe le seuil. Je voyais les jointures blanchies de ses phalanges par l'effort de la poigne lâcher prise...

C'était un oiseau de proie qui avait lâcher son perchoir.

-Monsieur Tucker... C'est une mauvaise habitude de vous voir dans mon bureau. Vous avez encore envoyer trois de vos camarades à l'infirmerie [...]

_« Seulement des bâtards Monsieur le proviseur. »_ Se contenir, subir, prendre sur soi. Un rocher devant une mer déchaînée.

-Cette fois-ci je ne peux pas laisser un tel déchargement de violence impuni […]

_« Il y a un air sur votre visage que j'aimerai casser. »_ Ce sourire si faux, le prétexte est si parfait.

-Alors Monsieur Tucker, qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois-ci ? Ils sont venu « vous emmerder » ? Ce n'est pas le Vietnam ici, Rambo ce n'est pas vous vous n'êtes rien du tout mon garçon, les bêtes on les enferme [...]

_« Je ne peux pas croire être fait de la même matière organique que toi... que l'on finira dans la même poubelle... tu n'es qu'une ordure une ordure. Si j'avais un vœu se serait mon poing enfoncer dans ta figure... »_

-Et bien je pense qu'un mois d'exclusion et la disciplinaire vous remettra les idées en place […]

_« Prit Dieu que ma voix précède mon poing, prit Dieu que ma langue fauche les insultes et vous remercie en beauté. »_

-Monsieur McCormick ?... Je ne vous est pas permit d'entrer dans mon bureau...

Il y a une pression sur mon épaule, une main familière, et dans mon dos ce visage solaire que je n'ai pas besoin de voir pour sentir la force de ses rayons. Mes mains se desserre tout naturellement, mes griffes rentrés. L'homme est un loup pour l'homme et Dieu à fait l'ami pour être son berger salvateur. L'âme plus légère quand on ne se sent pas seul. Je me retourne, écarte la main de Kenny en lui intimant un bref mouvement de tête, puis je me casse, enfonçant fermement mes mains dans les poches de ma veste.

___« _De toute manière, allez vous faire foutre._ »_


	13. SWAT

**Je sais, il y avait longtemps que j'avais pas mis de contenu, mais j'ai plus trop d'inspiration pour ce recueil, quand soudain la scène est venu... Dans un registre plus proche de la déconnade, et un petit clin d'œil à un certain épisode.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**S.W.A.T.**

Stanley est assis façon lotus entre mes jambes. On est sur le canapé vert olive de sa baraque, ça fait deux jours que je squatte chez lui. La téloche est allumée, un documentaire sur les baleines... Stan est fasciné par l'océan et toutes les créatures qui s'y trouvent... Son association S.W.A.T (Save Wales Against Terrorism) est destinée à mobilisé les gens contre les comportements « inhumains » à l'encontre de la vie sous-marine. I'm'fait rire avec ses grands principes, et sa morale de gosse. Alors que j'regarde les terribles dégâts de l'homme fait sur cette espèce d'un œil apathique, lui s'insurge comme un dément. Il est même au téléphone avec son pote Kyle qui le soutient dans sa cause. Il n'a jamais su trouver en moi une once d'activisme dormant, il a dû se retrancher sur son meilleur ami pour se sentir soutenu. J'en ai un peu raz l'cul de regarder des docus à la con toute la journée, patient je me retranche à observer les sillons que font ses cheveux noirs sur le dessus de ça tête, une bibine dans la main, l'autre occupé à lui massé machinalement la peau.

J'entends des pas descendre l'escalier, j'tourne la tête, c'est sa frangine accompagnée d'un nouveau mec qu'il ne me semble pas connaître, encore un qui doit avoir 5 à 10 ans plus vieux qu'elle. Son visage passe de l'écran télévisuel, à son frère s'exclamant au téléphone, jusqu'à moi. Elle a l'air navré... presque à me plaindre. Je lui souris d'une moue moqueuse, haussant les épaules elle me salue et sort dehors avec son copain. Je souffle dans la nuque de Stan qui frissonne au contact de l'air chaud... Mon menton sur son épaule, j'essaye de m'occuper en écoutant la conversation animée de ce qui me sert de petit copain, et de l'autre rouquin au bout du fil :

Ils traitent les Japonais d'enculeur de poulpe, et les Norvégiens de sataniste sclérosé... Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi... Ah si, apparemment ils se couvrent des traités interdisant la pèche à la baleine en prétextant un impact sur le nombre de poissons. J'entends Kyle dire qu'ils devraient se mettre au bœuf et au poulet et arrêté leur délire, Stan rajoute que le savoir technologique d'un côté et les capacités d'enseignement de l'autre ne leurs permettent pas de faire différemment des autres... et que... Bouh ça me gave ! Je me renfonce dans le canapé, vidant ma bière d'une traite. Le manège continu dix minute durant avec que Stan ne raccroche, mais le documentaire continu sa logorrhée... Il se pelotonne à moi. Enfin de l'égard ! J'avais l'impression de ne pas exister moi !

-Regarde comment c'est affreux ! Tout ça pour les bouffer et ça se dit civilisé... C'est tout juste l'instinct le plus primaire de... eh !

-Stan, j'en ai rien à foutre de tes baleines...

Ma patience a buggé. Genre, boom dans ma tête. J'ai pris la télécommande et j'ai changé de chaîne sur une télé-réalité x ou y, j'regarde pas ses conneries, mais on moi ça m'fait marrer de leur connerie pas comme des crustacés géants à l'allure de phallus gonflable qui se font harponner par x nations.

-Quoi... mais... le docu...

-Écoute, on a déjà assez à s'occuper d'nos vie pour se soucier de celles de gros poissons.

-Des mammifères marins...

-Des mammifères marins... ouais, c'est pareil ! Des gros trucs qui nagent et qui bouffent quoi.

-Pfff... Tu m'dégoutes ! Si tu t'occupais un peu moins de ta petite personne et un peu plus du reste du monde il y aurait moins de malheur sur s'te planète !

-Oh ça va, me fait pas l'coup d'l'argument style « Ton vote peux tout changer ! », ça sonne faux...

Ma voix ne marquait aucune forme d'énervement. Mes yeux restaient accrochés à l'écran sur une petite pute -certainement plus maligne qu'elle en a l'air- mais ne montrant aucun savoir-vivre, elle se prend pour la reine du monde et s'engueule avec je sais pas trop qui. Ça paraît tellement ubuesque de s'engueuler avec quelqu'un pour une histoire de linge sale que c'en est drôle. Quoi que, s'y y avait une caméra caché dans la pièce les gens se marreraient pour des baleines crevées et un couple se prendre la tête pour ça. Stan s'agite et essaye de me prendre la télécommande des mains, je la mets hors de sa portée, puis l'enserre tendrement de mes bras, glissant ma bouche vers son oreille.

-Et puis tu sais, je m'occupe pas seulement de ma petite personne tu l'sais bien d'ailleurs...

J'embrasse son cou et le mordille doucement, hypnotiquement. Il est tellement sensible à cet endroit... Il en gémit déjà, son corps cédant doucement, laissant mes mains se frayer un chemin sous ses fringues. Je palpe ses reins, glissant à ses flancs, flattant petit à petit vers son bat ventre qui fait d'jà une bosse dans pantalon.

-Kenny !... T'es qu'un enfoiré...

-Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

Je murmure ses mots à la fine commissure entre nos bouches presque scellées.

-J'suis ton enfoiré...


End file.
